<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Countdown by Dreamcreator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475292">Countdown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamcreator/pseuds/Dreamcreator'>Dreamcreator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Smallville</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clex - Freeform, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:40:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamcreator/pseuds/Dreamcreator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b><br/>    <i>...10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...<b><i></i></b></i></b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Here's to the New Year.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>May it be a good one.</b>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Lex Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Countdown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kent_Cullen/gifts">Kent_Cullen</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HELLO and Happy New Year Fan Fanatics!</p>
<p>Good Grief has 2020 been a year for everyone. I know it has for me. We all have suffered greatly because of COVID, and times have been rough for everyone. All I can say is, that I really appreciate fanfiction now more than ever because it has been the most stable thing in this trying period for me. I hope it has been for you all as well.</p>
<p>So please enjoy this story that I FINISHED just today in one hour! How cool is that?! I haven’t done that in years! Not since the days of my youth. I hope you enjoy it and please leave reviews. They are greatly appreciated!</p>
<p>I gift this fanfiction to my amazing froggy friend Kent_Cullen who is a dedicated clex fan and clex writer. Please check them out they have some awesome stories that must be shared in the world. YOU ROCK FROGGY! XD</p>
<p>WARNING! This story contains Clex, a ClarkxLex paring. If you do not like slash, please do not read or flame this. There are many other wonderful stories out there to read.</p>
<p>DISCLAIMER: I do not own Smallville. If I did, you know what I would do with it! :p</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <b>
    <em>…</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <b>10…</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The year 2020 had been a terrible year for everyone in the entire planet including in the business world. So many people had lost their jobs because of shutdowns from COVID and were struggling to feed their families or keep a roof over their heads. So many people were either looking for work or had begun to go on a crime spree just to pay their bills. Good people in a bad predicament. Lex had done his best to keep his employees on his payroll and not suffer like so many others.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <b>
    <em>…</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <b>9…</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He gazed at the City of Metropolis from his balcony, lost in his deep dark thoughts. The medical field was also struggling from the influx of the sickness, trying to pinpoint its symptoms, and rush to make a vaccine to prevent any more deaths. So many Doctors, Nurses, and many on the front lines were doing the best they could in the trying times and nerve-racking to keep everyone safe and to stop the spread of it. Some were following the rules of wearing a mask and practicing social distancing. But there were many other who were not following it, states it was a hoax; that it wasn't real. Only to find out the hard way as they infected not only themselves but their loved ones as well.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <b>
    <em>…</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <b>8…</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Lex knew that so many healthcare workers were unable to return to their families, not wanting to spread the disease that they themselves might have contracted. Being in the isolation rooms of infected patients while they took care of them. Some who were on vents and struggling to breath. And others that were in their final moments and only a limited number of family members could only be brought in to say their final goodbyes to them.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <b>
    <em>…</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <b>7…</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">His little sister Lena was one of the many doctors that could not go home and was on the Battlefield of this Pandemic. Fighting for her patients lives and hers too. The Great Lex Luthor couldn’t even go inside the Metropolis Hospital to see her. He could only contact her on her phone or ZOOM with her, if her multiple shifts allowed it. Watching her from his screen as she waved at him while dressed her protective garb and mask. Her lilac eyes filled with exhaustion, but tried to cheer up her big brother and make sure that he was doing well. How Lex always worried about her safety. He had made a promise to their mother on her deathbed that he would always take care of his little sister. And he did not want to break that vow. He could not risk losing Lena the way they had lost their mother to Cancer. He could only do so much from afar. He donated loads of money to the hospital and to many research facilities to keep them operational in this health war.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <b>
    <em>…</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <b>6…</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Jobs and Hospitals weren't the only ones being effected by the plague of COVID. Schools and Universities had closed down and everything had gone online for college students and children. It had been great at first for them, not having to go to school or doing their homework, but once they realized that they couldn't see their friends they had become miserable. They tried to learn and their parents were doing the best they could with the situation at hand. There was only so much they could do for them. The college students were also suffering, worrying if they were able to pass their classes and get their degrees or worse: losing their scholarships and the chance for a better future. To make it in this harsh world that they were living in now.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <b>
    <em>…</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <b>5…</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Lex especially worried for one Student in particular. His son Connor could not be there with him. He had went to help out the Kents back in Smallville. Clark and Lex were worried about them, since they were getting up there in age. Distressed that they might contract COVID, especially Jonathon who had suffered from a heart attack in the past. If he went out of commission poor Martha would have to run the farm and take care of her ill husband as well. It would drain her immensely, leaving her vulnerable to catch it. So it had been decided Connor would help out his grandparents and make sure they were taking care of themselves. It paid to be Half-Alien or so said the boy. Clark had rolled his eyes and told him to be careful and to please be safe. Lex had done the same thing as well, making sure to call, text, or ZOOM everyday in between work hours or when he was at his apartment.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <b>
    <em>…</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <b>4…</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The Daily Planet’s reporters and other individuals they employed were now working from home, though some were still reporting out in the field. Keeping the City informed of the COVID pandemic, what precautions to take, what researchers were doing in creating the vaccine in a short amount of time.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Lex was grateful that his husband was working from home now, but only to a certain degree. Clark still had his job as protector of their City. Superman could not be home bound while citizens were suffering from the increase in crime waves to battling it out with super villains who were taking advantage of the situation.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Superman couldn't even have a holiday off from being a Super Hero.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <b>
    <em>…</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <b>3…</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The Great and Powerful Lex Luthor would be alone for the New Year. What a way to start 2021.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“<em><b>...2…</b></em>” Lex whispered to himself as he shivered in his black coat from the cold. He suddenly felt a rush of wind and heard the flapping of a cape.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“<em><b>...1…</b></em>” Clark breathed into Lex’s lips as he captured them deeply into a passionate kiss. They both held on to each other for dear life; trying to fill the other with their love, their hopes, and for better tomorrows. As long as they had each other, they would be fine.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Clark smiled at him. “Happy New Year Lex.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">And Lex believed him.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again I wish you all a wonderful Happy New Year. Please let this be a good one 2021! Please leave a comment, a like, or kudos they are amazing to this starving fanfiction writer. If there are any errors, such as grammar or if anyone is out of character, please let me know so I can fix it.</p>
<p>Please Read and Review!</p>
<p>Thank you!</p>
<p>Dreamcreator</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>